


Everything Has Changed.

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s never been one for hand holding, or kisses for no reason, or saying ‘I love you’, until Blaine came along that is. (Photographer!Seb-ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he looked out over the ocean, taking a deep breath, sucking in the salty air and letting it go all through him, the cool air sending a shiver up his spine, he pulled his leather jacket tighter around him, zipping it up.. The waves crashing against the shore was the only sound other than a few seagulls calling to one another as they fly by up ahead. Bringing his boyfriend with him to his parent’s beach house in the Hampton’s for the weekend had been the best idea. The beach on a cold March morning was almost just as perfect as it was on a warm July evening, especially when he was in such good company. He lifted his Nikon to his face carefully, snapping a shot of the shorter boy as he wandered a little ways ahead, the morning sun shining on him, warming his skin and causing the dull green color of his pants to brighten a little.

Blaine grinned to himself when he heard the snapping of his boyfriend’s camera, turning around, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he came back to him. “Babe don’t waste your film on me.”

The taller just smiled at him adoringly, shaking his head. “No film used on you is wasted.” He murmured softly, slipping an arm around Blaine’s waist to pull him closer. Stretching his other arm out, his camera facing them as he pressed his lips to the other’s cheek, causing him to grin that huge adorable grin of his while he glanced down. He snapped another picture.

“C’mon,”  Blaine slipped his hand into Sebastian’s, lacing their fingers together as he pulled him towards the area of rocks where the waves were making the most noise.

He smiled as he allowed himself to be led by the other, the feeling of Blaine’s soft skin against his as they held hands tightly causing a sort of spark to flit throughout his body, under his skin, burrowing into his pores and warming his entire body.

Sebastian never had a problem with public displays of affection, he was all about marking his territory and he’d take his chance to grab his guy-of-the-week’s ass or plant an obnoxious kiss on his mouth in front of anyone and anyone. He didn’t care. But it was always just that, though. The obnoxious kind, the kind that makes you scoff and roll your eyes while muttering “get a room”. He had never been one for kisses on the cheek or soft loving kisses just for the sake of letting the other know that no one else in the world could compare, that no feeling in the universe could compare to the feeling that came with having him in his arms.. And hand holding, he definitely didn’t do that. He didn’t see the point. How could someone like someone so much that they want to walk with  their hands attached and what if you had to walk in a narrow place? Or in a crowd? Or if you came upon a lamp post or something? You’d have to let go or maneuver around it. It seemed like  such a pain in the ass, and for what? For their hands just to get all sweaty? No thanks.

Until Blaine Anderson came along.

When Blaine came bursting into his life, it turned his world upside down. He finally understood what it meant to be head over heels in love with someone, to want to be with someone every moment of the day and to miss them so much it hurt when they weren’t around. He understood what it felt like to not be able to help but place a kiss or seven against Blaine’s cheek just because. No reason more than the fact that he loved him. And holding Blaine’s hand was the best feeling in the world. The first time they held hands he wondered why he had such a big problem with it before, his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between the other’s and it was such a nice feeling, a warm feeling of belonging, of being loved.

Sebastian loved how Blaine always had to be to holding his hand no matter what they were doing or where they were going, they had to be touching, even if it was just their fingers loosely holding onto each other, they just had to be touching. He smiled to himself, looking down at their hands as Blaine lead him over the smooth rocks, just a few steps ahead of him, his arm stretched back so he could still hold Sebastian’s fingers gently, he realized that he wouldn’t ever enjoy holding just  _anyone’s_  hand. Only Blaine’s. His smile grew a little bit as Blaine stopped on one of the rocks, taking the opportunity to snap a picture of their hands.

“Don’t you have enough pictures of my ass?” Blaine asked as he let out a soft sigh.

The taller chuckled, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth up. “Never.”  He took a step forward, balancing himself on a rock directly behind the shorter, letting go of his hand so he could wrap his arms around him, holding his camera a few inches in front of Blaine, taking a picture of their view in that moment.

Sighing happily, Blaine smiled as he leaned back into Sebastian while he took the picture. “Mmm,” He hummed softly, reaching for the camera. “Gimmie.” Taking it from the other, he turned it around to point it at them again, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend, a flutter in his stomach as he felt Sebastian’s arms circle around his waist. He took one picture as they gazed at each other, soft smiles on their faces, hearts in their eyes. A picture that once printed would scream how in love they were. “Kiss me.” He whispered softly, glancing at his lips.

He didn’t need to be told twice, he tightened his hold on Blaine as he captured his lips in a slow kiss, smiling slightly against his mouth when he heard the camera click again, a prickling sensation sparking and running from his lips right down to his toes. Kissing Blaine was even better than holding his hand.

They continued to kiss one another, their lips just lazily dragging against each other, longer than necessary for the picture but neither one could bring themselves to pull away yet.

When they finally did, Sebastian took his camera back, turning it off and slipping it in the case that hung off his shoulder before slipping his arms back around the smaller’s waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, leaving a gentle kiss.

With another happy sigh, Blaine smiled to himself as he looked out over the waves, placing his hands on top of Sebastian’s lacing their fingers together again. “I don’t want to leave.” He whispered.

“Neither do I.” Sebastian mumbled, closing his eyes as his head leaned against his boyfriend’s, enjoying the feeling of Blaine in his arms, the scent of raspberries, the soap from their morning shower and the smell of just  _Blaine_  mixed with the scent of the salt water causing a flutter in his heart.

“I would love to live here….have a house like your parents’, just me and you, just like this weekend. Never hardly leaving the bed, only leaving it to come out here…just to continue what we started in the bed.” He chuckled, a light blush touching his cheeks.

Sebastian smiled, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he turned his face to nuzzle against Blaine again, his lips brushing over his ear. “I promise you that we’ll have that.”

Blaine grinned to himself, his eyes fluttering while a shiver ran through him. Turning his head a little again, he looked into those green eyes he loved so much. “I love you.” He whispered.

There they were again, the words that used to have him running in the other direction, the words that now had him running towards Blaine, meeting him halfway. The words that curled up inside of his heart, making him feel safe, words he used to be too scared to feel much less say.

But not anymore.

He nodded gently, stealing a soft kiss from Blaine before he whispered. “I love  _you_.


End file.
